1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plasma generating systems, and more particularly to a portable microwave plasma discharge unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, the progress on producing plasma has been increasing. Typically, plasma consists of positive charged ions, neutral species and electrons. In general, plasmas may be subdivided into two categories: thermal equilibrium and thermal non-equilibrium plasmas. Thermal equilibrium implies that the temperature of all species including positive charged ions, neutral species, and electrons, is the same.
Plasmas may also be classified into local thermal equilibrium (LTE) and non-LTE plasmas, where this subdivision is typically related to the pressure of the plasmas. The term “local thermal equilibrium (LTE)” refers to a thermodynamic state where the temperatures of all of the plasma species are the same in the localized areas in the plasma.
A high plasma pressure induces a large number of collisions per unit time interval in the plasma, leading to sufficient energy exchange between the species comprising the plasma, and this leads to an equal temperature for the plasma species. A low plasma pressure, on the other hand, may yield one or more temperatures for the plasma species due to insufficient collisions between the species of the plasma.
In non-LTE, or simply non-thermal plasmas, the temperature of the ions and the neutral species is usually less than 100° C., while the temperature of the electrons can be up to several tens of thousand degrees in Celsius. Therefore, non-LTE plasma may serve as highly reactive tools for powerful and also gentle applications without consuming a large amount of energy. This “hot coolness” allows a variety of processing possibilities and economic opportunities for various applications. Powerful applications include metal deposition systems and plasma cutters, and gentle applications include plasma surface cleaning systems and plasma displays.
One of these applications is plasma sterilization, which uses plasma to destroy microbial life, including highly resistant bacterial endospores. Sterilization is a critical step in ensuring the safety of medical and dental devices, materials, and fabrics for final use. Existing sterilization methods used in hospitals and industries include autoclaving, ethylene oxide gas (EtO), dry heat, and irradiation by gamma rays or electron beams. These technologies have a number of problems that must be dealt with and overcome and these include issues such as thermal sensitivity and destruction by heat, the formation of toxic byproducts, the high cost of operation, and the inefficiencies in the overall cycle duration. Consequently, healthcare agencies and industries have long needed a sterilizing technique that could function near room temperature and with much shorter times without inducing structural damage to a wide range of medical materials including various heat sensitive electronic components and equipment. Thus, there is a need for devices that can generate atmospheric pressure plasma as an effective and low-cost sterilization source, and more particularly, there is a need for portable atmospheric plasma generating devices that can be quickly applied to sterilize infected areas, such as wounds on human body in medical, military or emergency operations.
Several portable plasma systems have been developed by the industries and by national laboratories. An atmospheric plasma system, as described in a technical paper by Schütze et al., entitled “Atmospheric Pressure Plasma Jet: A review and Comparison to Other Plasma Sources,” IEEE Transactions on Plasma Science, Vol. 26, No. 6, December 1998, are 13.56 MHz RF based portable plasma systems. ATMOFLO™ Atmospheric Plasma Products, manufactured by Surfx Technologies, Culver City, Calif., are also portable plasma systems based on RF technology. The drawbacks of these conventional Radio Frequency (RF) systems are the component costs and their power efficiency due to an inductive coupling of the RF power. In these systems, low power efficiency requires higher energy to generate plasma and, as a consequence, this requires a cooling system to dissipate wasted energy. Due to this limitation, the RF portable plasma system is somewhat bulky and not suitable for a point-of-use system. Thus, there is the need for portable plasma systems based on a heating mechanism that is more energy efficient than existing RF technologies.